One strange night
by Ikirose
Summary: GRAPHIC WARNING. Strange pairing. S'all i'm saying. Enjoy.


The night sky was prevalent and the darkness had fallen on Seireitei and the day was over for the Gotei 13, there were light wispy clouds peppering the night sky, giving dark blue too a lighter grey in the sky.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri made sure he wasn't followed as he quietly left the walls of the 12th division, making damn sure that he wasn't followed by anyone.

Kuchiki Rukia stalked the walls of the Kuchiki residence to make sure she wasn't followed, turning nervously every 30 seconds to check that there was noone behind her.

The small bedroom was small and out of the way, reserved in the suburbs of Rukongai where only regular people could tell of who had come and gone.

Mayuri checked the front of the motel and coldly greeted the landlord who stood watch outside. It wasn't out of character for Mayuri to greet people coldly, but he felt especially cold with this greeting. He sat in the darkness, on his knees for at least 5 minutes, reflecting on the previous meetings that had occured here, it wouldn't be any different from last time, but he knew it had too happen.

Rukia pulled the curtain back and saw Mayuri in the small bedroom, his hands placed calmly on his knees.

"OH KURO-CHAN!" Rukia chanted as she leapt towards Mayuri and gave him a loving embrace.

"Now, now, Rukia, it hasn't been that long" He replied. "But don't say I haven't missed you"

"It's too painful Kuro" Rukia began, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she continued her sentence. "Let's run away and live together peacefully, it's too hard to part ways with you Kuro-chan"

"I know Rukia, but we have to perservere, the Gotei 13 would hunt us to the ends of the earth before we are allowed to be together" Mayuri continued, stroking the top of her head lovingly as he offered a painful reality check to the young Kuchiki.

"At any rate, I'm glad I found you Kuro-chan" Rukia continued as she turned to Mayuri and closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She reached out and contacted Mayuri's lips as they passionately kissed until Rukia pulled away and leant into Mayuri's chest and grabbed his captain's coat. "Don't ever leave me" She then stood on her knees, pushing Mayuri onto his back and leaning over his body to kiss him again, rubbing her breasts against his chest in a deliberate action.

Mayuri placed his hand upon her butt and then proceeded up her back and down her front as he pulled off her kimono. Rukia was wearing a lacey, peach coloured bra and her pale skin contrast against the darkness of the small room of their forbidden love.

She felt the cold of the night air against her bare skin as she felt her kimono fall off of her grabbed the belt of Mayuri's hakama and pulled it down, revealing a plain white thong. "For me, Kuro-chan?" Rukia said in glee as she looked at Mayuri face.

He smiled at her as she continued to peel off his clothes to reveal his throbbing member, which made it hard to pull the rest of his clothes off of him. She curled her lips as she placed her mouth around Mayuri's member and slowly began rising and reached the tip, sucking harder and as her mouth left, a sucking noise escaped into the room.

Mayuri let out a slight cry as he restrained himself for the latter part of the cry and it reverted to a grunt.

Rukia's egerness was almost overpowering for Mayuri, Her movements were that of desperation,almost ravenous, it had been so long since their last rendezvous and now her excitement was leaking into her movements, making him groan harder and longer.

Mayuri slowly ran his hand through her hair and lifted her head upwords, their eyes met and they engaged in a long, ferocious kiss. Mayuri's hands were scanning her delicate curves as her hands ran up his silouhette and towards his face as their passion caught alight and he fell on top of her and began grinding in between her defined hips. Mayuri could not resist the burning temptation any longer, he clenched her hakama and tore it from her.

Mayuri stopped for a second and beared witness to her sheer beauty, radiating from her perfectly etched facial features. "What is it?" "Nothing" Mayuri smiled as he trailed down her neck kissing her tenderly and started running up the inside of her thighs, lightly tickling her with his fingernails. She let out a slight gasp as her skin reacted to his gentle touch. His hand slipped down inside of her underwear and began gently rubbing her, Rukia's breathing became harsher as Mayuri's hand gained momentum as she started to become more and more excited. Mauyri teased her, applying more pressure with his fingers, Rukia lost control of her body as she began twitching with pleasure,

Mayuri couldn't hold back any more, he pushed his fingers further as he slid inside of her, Rukia's body jolted as she reached out to the bed cover and clenched it tightly as he proceeded to drive his fingers in and out of her quickly. Rukia groaned out for more.

Rukia rolled over onto her back as Mayuri's fingers escaped her. Rukia stared deep into Mayuri's eyes as she bit her seized the opportunity and began edging himself towards Rukia, he gently eased himself into her. As he did, the walls of her vagina tightly embraced his head, emitting a gentle warmth. They both released a syncronised cry of pleasure. He struggled to travel deeper and Rukia made this evident with a loud groan. Mayuri then began thrusting in a rhythmic motion as they both began to pant furiously as Mayuri thrusted quicker and their passions intensified, Rukia and Mayuri by now were both gasping heavily, Mayuri's thrusts became a barrage of unbearable pleasure, her cries intensified as she began to scream, as Mayuri too found himself overwhelmed. He felt him self grow closer to climax with each passing moment. Then finally his body tensed up and he released all his emotion in an explosive moment of euphoria.

Mayuri slowed to a halt as their breathing also returned to normal, both of them glazed with sweat as Mayuri's member emerged, dripping with his seed and her fluid.


End file.
